Il se promène dans le ciel
by vegap1k
Summary: Ses charmes font de lui un roi. Il peut tout obtenir, mais ce qu'il veut, c'est l'unique chose qui ne lui sera jamais offerte.


**Titre: **Il se promène dans le ciel.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages originaux m'appartiennent, leurs homologues, un peu moins.

**Genre:** J'y ai glissé du shônen-ai, sisi, ZackxCloud, tout en métaphore.

**Notes: **Attention, cette fiction est vraiment bizarre. Je vous explique: tout se joue sur la comparaison. Ca part d'un jeu de mot assez idiot, qui donne une personnalité aux "protagonistes". Ici, il n'y a pas de personnages à proprement parler. Il n'y a que des objets. N'hurlez pas, et faites demi-tour si vous n'êtes pas contents. L'histoire se construit sur le jeu de mots Fer/Fair et Nuage/Cloud. Les objets concernés représentent alors les personnages de FFVII, soit Zack (Fair) et Cloud. Vous comprennez ? Le jeu de mots est petit. Je sais. Mais cette fiction m'est venue simplement, alors je l'ai écrite comme je la sentais. Enfin, ce n'est pas commun, mais l'histoire est là, alors, si vous êtes curieux, vous pouvez toujours lire, sinon, vous n'avez qu'à filer d'ici.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un charmant hameau perdu au fin fond d'une forêt profonde et bien trop sombre, une maison, semblant abandonnée, et pourtant arborant fièrement ses couleurs délabrées et sa carcasse vieillissante. De fines tiges verdâtres grimpaient le long des murs, comme dévorant chaque parcelle de pierre presque antique de cette habitation dont l'apparence reste de toute façon inutile à la suite des évènements.

Dans cette maison, au centre d'un salon modeste mais plaisant, une table à repasser de taille moyenne s'imposait royalement, brillante par ses couleurs vives et joyeuses, allant du vert au violet en passant par l'orange et le bleu, entre autres. Là-dessus, un Fair à repasser trônait, orgueilleux comme un roi, pétillant de malice comme ce n'était pas permis. Il suffisait d'un déplacement fugace pour qu'il donne l'impression d'être un paon en pleine parade nuptiale, prêt à séduire par sa grâce et ses couleurs bleutées. Chaque créature entrant en son contact était charmée, enivrée, complètement ensorcelée par cet assemblage de matières tout ce qu'il y avait de plus artificiel.

Telle était la renommée de celui que l'on appelait depuis toujours, amicalement, le SOLDAT :Fair: le Séducteur dont l'Originalité Lubrique et la Danse Attractive vous Transporte : Fair. Il fallait accepter la vérité comme elle se montrait, ce Fair à repasser hypnotisait ne serait-ce qu'en se déplaçant de quelques micromètres. Il avait une façon telle de se mouvoir, c'en était éblouissant. Une grâce obtenue des dieux, une beauté volée à une étoile, voilà ce qui caractérisait le SOLDAT :Fair.

Mais aussi, il avait une technique qui était propre, remarquable autant dans sa précision que dans la passion que dégageait chaque mouvement. Jamais aucun de ceux qui accomplirent avant lui la besogne ne réussit à l'accomplir avec la même prestance et la même justesse que lui. Un artiste, surdoué, peignant toute la magnificence cachée d'un monde en déclin, dévoré par un lierre trop envahissant. Le pli n'était pas que son ennemi, c'était dans le même temps son autre lui, ses ténèbres, son obscurité, qui l'engouffrait et le rendait aveugle. C'est ainsi que le Fair à repasser le désarmait, l'affrontait, usant de multiples séductions et de charmes irrésistibles, afin de le maîtriser, de le forcer à se donner entier à son être de métal, s'agenouillant face à une beauté incomparable. Nombreux sont ceux qui essayèrent de lutter, durement, longuement, mais aucun ne parvint jamais à résister face à cette attirance interdite qui inondait les sens les uns après les autres, rendant docile tout tissu sauvagement indiscipliné.

Mais, en ce jour clair et propice aux promenades sous les feuillages des arbres centenaires, le Fair à repasser se résigna, comme tous les autres jours avant celui-ci, se laissa vaincre à nouveau par une créature des plus communes, et pourtant si différente. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait la contempler, chaque jour, chaque instant où il ne travaillait pas sa besogne, cette créature, planant dans le ciel azur. Elle n'était pas plus colorée que ses jumelles, pas plus charmeuse. Mais cette entité était tout simplement comme elle était, légère, sans arrangement aucun, flottant avec une aisance outrageante dans un ciel qui laissait ressortir sa pureté à chaque brise. Voilà ce qui enflamma le SOLDAT :Fair, il y a de cela bien longtemps : une simplicité alarmante, une vie conduite par le hasard, et peut-être une tristesse emportée par le vent. Comment l'appelaient-il déjà, ces quelques tasses de thé à l'accent anglais fortement prononcé et dont le vocabulaire français peu fleuri les conduisait à nomme les choses dans leur langues natales ? Comment disaient-elles ? Un Cloud, un nuage oublié qui se laisse porter par un mistral vagabond.

Du haut de son trône orné d'innombrables victoires, le Fair à repasser ne pouvait que se désespérer face à son charme qui perdait tout son sens face à ce vulgaire nuage immaculé. Chaque jour qui passait nouait en lui un sentiment des plus étranges, rongeant son être un peu plus au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Ce Cloud libérait au fond de lui des pulsions qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnues, des pulsions affamées d'une nourriture malheureusement inaccessible. La tristesse pouvait se lire sur le regard du Fair, tant elle l'éprouvait et l'anéantissait quand il n'affrontait pas ses tissus rebelles qui lui avaient valus tant de ses honneurs à présent futiles. Le paon se pavanant au devant d'une lumière trop éblouissante se retrouvait, dans ces moments de solitude, recouvert d'une ombre semblable à une prison envahissante qui étouffe et enfonce le monde dans un trou toujours plus profond. La simple vue de ce Cloud, gracieux dans un ciel grossier et instable, suffisait à le rendre bien plus euphorique qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il enviait la brise, hasardeuse, qui se heurtait contre lui, le caressait comme l'on caresse à l'aide d'une plume déchue, il enviait le soleil, astre flamboyant qui l'illuminait, l'embellissant toujours plus à chaque instant. Néanmoins, le SOLDAT :Fair ne pouvait que se résigner face à la fatalité écrasante qui emportait quand bon lui semblait toute sa joie et son humeur séductrice qui faisait sa personne. Il y avait des fois, il lui semblait que cet être de pureté ressentait une partie, ne serait-ce qu'infime, de sa tristesse, et se mettait à pleurer, l'invitant à soulager cette peine de la même manière, en la partageant. Ces fois-ci, le ciel s'assombrissait, laissant tomber une pluie glaciale qui ternissait les couleurs de tout ce qui subsistait en cette pauvre terre. Et pourtant, ces larmes de douleur engendraient les floraisons, la vie, l'épanouissement d'un sol abandonné. Etait-ce une façon de faire comprendre que tout ce qui résultait de ces sentiments était voué à l'échec, et aiderait, dans la mort, à faire survivre d'autres ? Voilà ce qu'était la fatalité retombant sur les épaules d'un Fair trop attaché à une présence presque factice.

Dévoré par ce sentiment tant de fois reconnu et tellement détesté sans l'être, ce sentiment prenant qui découpe l'âme en rondelle tant il peut être fatal, le Fair à repasser décida, à l'énième vue de son amour chéri et désiré, qu'il devait agir, agir pour pouvoir avouer ce qui le tourmentait depuis tant de lunes, même s'il devait en souffrir, rien ne pouvait être plus terrible que son état, que sa passivité face à de telles pensées. Oser affronter son destin, il n'avait plus aucun choix à faire à part ce dernier. Quitte à être traîné dans les abysses du désespoir, autant tenter ce que personne n'aurait fait avant lui.

Les jours passèrent, durant lesquels son esprit ne fonctionnait plus que pour trouver un moyen d'accéder à son rêve. Cependant, une telle obsession conduisit son esprit à se détacher de toute chose, et à oublier ce pour quoi il avait été conçu. Le Fair à repasser oublia son art, sa maîtrise, perdit sa grâce, son charme. Une seule et unique chose le préoccupait, cette seule chose n'était rien d'autre que son désir se mêlant ardemment à sa raison, l'empêchant de songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le paon se déhanchant sous les yeux de femelles attendries et charmées s'évanouissait lentement, laissant place à un rêve impossible, et surtout une attente interdite. Se négligeant totalement, le Fair s'anéantissait à vue d'œil, perdu dans un conflit qui demeura longtemps non résolu, jusqu'à que la raison pour laquelle il avait été causé ne soit plus qu'un souvenir à peine vif, ne laissant place qu'à des sentiments bruts et passionnels. Des sentiments dangereux, mais pourtant si exquis. Tous reliés étroitement par le fléau que l'on appelle bien souvent « amour ».

C'est ainsi qu'une fois, alors que le soleil éclairait le ciel avec douceur, et que les nuages, tranquilles, voguaient au gré des vents, le Fair à repasser déchanta. Ayant perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui un être surdoué et remarquable, ayant laissé la place à son amour seul, il perdit alors l'équilibre face à la fatalité, cruelle. Cependant, avait-on remarqué cet assemblage de matières synthétiques s'écraser sur le sol, ensuite emprisonné dans les mâchoires d'une bête aux allures canines qui l'emmena dans une herbe colorée avant de le laisser tomber, s'étant bien assez amusé avec cet être autrefois si irrésistible ? Avait-on noté l'absence de ce jouet du destin, perdu au fond d'un jardin aux couleurs si vives qu'il contrastait avec la misère terne qu'était devenu ce pauvre Fair à repasser, abandonné à un sort bien trop fort pour lui, l'exposant à une existence au commencement si heureuse et devenue maintenant si pathétique ? Personne n'entendit les plaintes criées d'une voix muette, étouffées par le désespoir d'un rêve brisé avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'épanouir, personne ne vit cet être seul, confronté à lui-même, oublié du monde, rejeté des dieux. Le Fair à repasser admira alors une dernière fois ce Cloud, cette créature étrange et pourtant si attirante, tellement pure et tellement légère. L'unique pensée qu'il aurait voulu être de même sorte, un nuage, lui aussi, éclot dans son âme, quelques instants, avant que cette même âme ne s'éteigne pour toujours, s'effaçant dans les souvenirs les plus anciens. Personne ne le remarqua, jamais. Il y eut juste de la pluie. Affligeante, aussi que glaciale que poignante, semblant libérer un sentiment refoulé depuis bien longtemps, semblant rejeter une haine sans nom aux pieds d'un monde bien trop responsable. La tristesse, le désespoir, poussés à leur extrême, et ainsi mêlés pour retomber avec fracas sur un sol qui n'engendra jamais plus aucune floraison, aucune vie, aucun épanouissement d'un sol lâche. Sol qui fut noyé sous des eaux accusatrices peu de temps après, et qui ne s'en remit jamais, souffrant toujours de la même plaie béante qui avait donné la mort à deux êtres emportés par un sentiment interdit.

_Fin_

* * *

Je suis ouverte à tout jet de tomates intempestifs. Je reconnais que j'ai écrit un beau ramassis d'un genre loufoque peu commun.

Qu'on m'excuse pour les allusions, et autres images délurées. Mais j'y ai mis de la passion~

A bientôt, et un grand merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
